


Ep. 1 - Walk in the Park on Valentine's Day

by Badam (torresjrjr)



Series: Tales of a Sixth Form Smasher [1]
Category: Tales of a Sixth Form Smasher
Genre: A Dirty Weasels Prod., Badam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 04:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17216963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torresjrjr/pseuds/Badam
Summary: Badam erects his mammoth, first divine work of God, introducing the total science stud that inspired a series of chest-queezing jokes and unbearable banter for years to come. Flip through this absolute banger and learn A Level Physics on the way!





	Ep. 1 - Walk in the Park on Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> This work was posted in honor of the Dirty Weasels, who made it through two years of school, pigeons, and each other. May this bring nostalgia and a smile on to the faces of those who face tough times. Lest we forget. Please enjoy this series, as we stay hopeful for a new work.
> 
> **** All characters and events in these episodes are fictional and are not based off any real life people or events. ****

Handsome, intellectual and an abstract thinker. I am a total sex machine capable of bedding various types of bitches with various unique strategies. If I was to tell you how many girls I'd fucked, I'd have to give you the answer in standard form! My name is Smashmaster AT69, but you can call me Smashy. Many times the odds have been stacked against me in the eyes of the average person. But the key to being a smashmaster is to remember, there are no leagues, there are no standards and each girl presents a different path for my tallywacker to transcend before it reaches those sweet sugar walls! 

So it was Valentine's Day and I'd ran out of sidebitches to plough, well not quite, it's just I can't really fuck a bitch more than three times before the sex becomes platitudinous and soporific. I should have really saved a hot blonde slut that I picked up whilst birdwatching for today; but I got inpatient and ended up fucking her 3 times last night so she was off the menu. So I decided I'd take a walk and see what I could find.

So I walked down the high street and see this milf with aesthetically pleasing tits which stimulate my stroodle. However, from my experience cougars are hard work and I need to get the job done by today; so I decided to give her a miss. I keep on walking and see nothing by 5s and 6s and I wasn't going to settle for any less than an 8. I then walk into a park where I spot, sitting on a bench, an 8.5/10 with dark hair, blue eyes and colossal tits . Target detected. Proceed with intricate game...

From my experience, when I see a perspective girl, I find that it is imperative that I closely scrutinise her for approximately 5 minutes before I determine how I will move in. So I stood behind a tree and observed her like a spy camera. She seemed relatively unobservant of her surrounds which indicates that it would be too risky to fuck her from behind. She was reading a book which I saw was entitled "A2 physics revision guide." This was great as I also did physics and it also indicated that she was my age- and bitches my age are usually the easiest fucks I've gotten. I decided that physics book would be my conversation starter. 

I then walked up to her and said "A levels physics is a bitch ain't it." She looked at me and replied with "I know, none of this is sinking in." "You doing OCR" I said. " No, I do AQA, I go to a private school." "What are you revising" I asked. "simple harmonic motion, i don't understand it and I've got an assessment tomorrow." I then knew how to simultaneously expand her knowledge and saturate her pussy. "Do you want to see a real life example of simple harmonic motion" I questioned. "That'd be helpful" she replied. Without hesitation I pulled down my trousers, unzipped my boxers and whipped out my pecker. I then proceeded to whip it back and forth like a perverted pendulum. "This is simple harmonic motion bitch, just remember acceleration is proportional to displacement and is always directed towards your vagina" I exclaimed cheekily. I gradually increased the amplitude of my oscillating cock, knowing it would turn her on. She then bit her lip and flirtatiously squealed "oooh, you're so sexy and spontaneous." My plan had worked, I knew I'd be inside her within minutes. "What else are you struggling with" I asked. "Ummm, I don't get natural frequency or resonance" she replied. "Oh don't worry, I got a practical we can do to help you understand that." 

She then proceeded to stand up seductively and whispered in my ear "I love practicals." "Cut it with the futile small talk and just take your clothes off" I shouted, impatiently. She then complied. "I want you inside of me baby, are you going to fuck me?" she questioned. "No shit Sherlock" I replied. I then insert my joystick of sexual utopia into her pussy and began teaching her. "Forced oscillation of a system occurs when an external driving force is added and the system oscillated at the driving force" I explained whilst furiously thrusting my tallywacker inside of her. She began moaning and I could tell she was close to orgasm. "When the driving force is equal to the natural frequency" resonance occurs" I explained. "Scream it baby" I ordered. "Resonance" she moaned as she orgasmed. "Understand it now" I questioned. "yes baby" she replied. I then quickly pulled out of her so o didn't shoot my load inside of her. "I want to do it again baby" she added. "One orgasm ain't enough" I said cheekily before proceeding to go for round 2. I began fucking her hard and fully indulging in the pleasures of her pussy; but then, I was rudely interrupted....

"Oi, what do you think your doing" a croaky voice angrily shouted. "I'm fucking my new sidebitch, what does it look like" I replied. "Who the fuck are you" I questioned. "I'm the park keeper" he replied. I turned round and saw the park keeper who was bald, had a beard, looked in his late fifties and had an accent like a farmer. "I see yous two havin' the old dozzle in my park and I ain't havin' that shit" the park keeper shouted "Why not, nobody is around" I said. "I couldn't givva toss if nones' about, I've seen it all before." he said. "What's grinded me gears is that yous have shot ya load all over my daffodils ya filthy bastard ya" he ranted. "Sorry, bro, I get a bit carried away when fucking hot bitches" I said apologetically. "I couldn't givva monkeys whether yous get carried away, you need to watch your willy boi" he exclaimed. "I've hadda replant these daffodils 5 times this month cozza hooligans like you and I ain't havin it, I'm fining ya 50 bucks boi" he shouted. "Do you accept card payments" I queried whilst reaching for my Santander card. "Whatcha think boi" he replied. "Look, tell you what, if you don't fine me, I'll let you have the girl I've been fucking, just let me finished nutting and you can have my seconds" I reasoned. "Is that okay with you" I asked her. "Yes that's fine" she replied. "You'd got ya self a deal boi." 

I then got back to fucking her, pulled out and nutted on the grass making sure that I didn't catch the daffodils. "All yours" I said to the park keeper. "I can't promise that he can make you cum as good as me or that his tallywacker will be as big as mine" I said to the girl I just fucked. "That's okay" she replied. "Good luck on your assessment tomorrow" I said. "Thanks" she replied. I then walked off like a boss. I decided to fuck the hot blonde sidebitch I mentioned earlier anyway. So I called her, and she agreed and I fucked her for the rest of the night. What a way to spend Valentine's Day!

**Author's Note:**

> By Badam


End file.
